


Swimming Pools are not Punk Rock

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, PWP, horse camp javeys!, in which Davey is still stupidly insecure about everything always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Horse Camp Universe] Jade comes over to Davey’s house after his riding lesson, and they ‘go swimming.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pools are not Punk Rock

**Author's Note:**

> As I promised, here’s a short PWP from the horse camp universe. I was anxious about it being completely and utterly plotless (even though it’s a PWP) but it was subtly proposed to me that there aren’t enough swimming pool centered stories on the archive. Which is a lie, but a prompt, and I can’t resist a prompt! I also think that Horse Camp Davey managed to get somehow lamer and stupider in the gap between these two stories. I hope you still like him.

Davey and Jade had been seeing each other for five months already, and Davey still hadn’t gotten used to the whole thing. Every time Jade skated to his house, every time they met at the Mexican restaurant on Orange Grove for horchata, every kiss and every brush of Jade’s sure and warm palm against the inside of Davey’s thigh...every one seemed like the first one. Davey was shocked to find that the excitement of being Jade’s _boyfriend_ , or whatever he was, had yet to wear off. 

This had its perks (being painfully turned on more often than not, feeling his chest swell to near bursting joy all the time, etc.) but it also had its downfalls. The primary downfall being that Davey was still fucking nervous every time he saw Jade. He was currently sitting in his own kitchen on a barstool at the shiny, white, pristine counter with his laptop in front of him, while he mindlessly clicked through websites. He must have checked his email three times in the last minute, and not retained a single ounce of information from his endeavor. Instead he was bouncing his foot, eyes glued on the screen as he pretended he was very engrossed in whatever he was doing, when in reality he was actually very engrossed in waiting for Jade to come over. 

The anticipation was near unbearable. Jade said he would drive to Davey’s after his jumping lesson at the stables on New York drive, which meant he’d be on the doorstep within the hour. A whole hour for Davey to stress and freak out and get generally nauseous over the prospect of Jade’s arrival. When he got here, things would be fine. It was just this awful waiting that killed Davey. Plus, Jade was usually late, because he stayed late after his lesson to hose Willa off and groom her and feed her and all the other shit people did when they really cared about their horses. 

So he stared at his desktop background, which was a picture of Morrissey in a Youth of Today tee shirt that made him ecstatic every time he looked at it. Then he opened an internet explorer window, because he figured it was a bad idea to look at anything that caused euphoria, because he couldn’t handle any more anxiety added to that which was already roiling in his gut every time he pictured Jade standing in the door frame all perfect and scrubbed clean and newly showered after his lesson, hair darker now that it was January and there wasn’t as much sun to bleach it. 

Davey almost vaulted off his seat when the doorbell rang. Jade was here. He stumbled through the kitchen and to the foyer, unnecessarily smoothing his hair, which was was no longer overgrown and stupid, and instead a neat crew cut in back with a devil lock in the front, which he took great joy and pride in cultivating. Regardless, he snuck a critical look at himself in the hallway mirror on his way to the door, making sure his devil lock was gelled to perfection. Then he threw the door open, trying to appear nonchalant. 

To his surprise, Jade was not the clean and put together image he expected, but instead he was flushed and dirty, tracking mud all over Davey’s mom’s petunia garden and perfectly pruned lawn. “Hi,” Davey said stupidly, staring at Jade’s unlaced paddock boots, his riding gloves and crop poking out of the helmet he had clasped around his elbow. Jade kicked off his boots before he stepped inside, dropped the shit he was carrying. 

“Is your mom home?” he asked. 

“Uh, no...?” Davey answered, completely enslaved by the nervous, cornered-rodent fastness of his heart and sloshing of his stomach. Still. Five months, and _still_ he was a basket case. 

“Good,” Jade said, pushing in and pinning Davey to the wall, grip biting into his bony shoulders as he kissed him long and hard, like he’d forgotten the show they went to on Saturday and hadn’t seen him in months. Davey melted lamely into it, not caring that Jade smelled like horses and sweat and that his dirty body was all up in his mom’s anally clean house. Mrs. Marchand may have been a horse person, but she was impeccably clean in her home, and Davey was going to get endless flack for letting Jade in when he was this dirty, but whatever. The kiss was knee buckling, so Davey could stand his future punishment, whatever it may be. 

Jade pulled away breathless, eyes heavy and dark as he regarded Davey silently. 

“Why are you still wearing your riding stuff?” Davey asked, just to break that stomach turningly intense silence. 

“Oh, I was running late so I didn’t go home to shower...mind if I use yours?” Jade drawled, letting go of Davey in favor of trumping into the kitchen and opening all the cupboards until he found what he wanted and grabbed a box of crackers. Then he climbed onto the counter and started munching, looking at Davey with one brow raised. 

“It’s so weird to see you at home. You’re all dark and shit and everything else is all white.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment...?” 

“You should. Mmm, these chips are delicious. I was so fucking hungry, dude,” Jade said through a mouthful of crumbs. Davey stood in the center of the kitchen trying hard not to obsess about the trail of dust Jade tracked on the tile and was currently settling around him on the counter like a black halo. Still used to seeing Jade in the tank tops and wife beaters he wore all summer, Davey thought he looked strange in his zipped up grey Bane sweatshirt. Strange, but impossible hot. Davey wished he was sitting on something, so he could shove his hands under his ass to keep himself from touching Jade and interrupting his cracker consumption. 

“How was your lesson?” Davey asked. 

“Meh, it was alright. Willa gets all spooky when the weather gets cooler...she kept on flipping out in this one corner of the arena. Other than that, pretty routine. What about you? How was school?” Jade said the last part with a snicker. He was still on his Christmas break until the end of the week, but Davey’s classes started up on Monday, meaning he’d been in school two miserable days already. 

“Stupid,” he grumbled, and Jade laughed, sliding off the counter and ruffling Davey’s hair, kissing his temple with sweat-salty lips. It was at that moment that Jade spied Davey’s backyard through the sliding glass door. 

“Forget it, I’m not showering,” he announced. 

Davey pulled away, ready to be firm for once. “What!? Jade, dude, you smell like manure. You are showering, if you want to get laid.” 

“Uh, I know from experience you’ll fuck me no matter how bad I smell, so that’s a hollow threat there, buddy boy.” Jade scoffed, flicking Davey affectionately on the chest and smirking. 

Jade had a point, so Davey reframed his argument. “Then, you better shower if you don’t want my mom killing me when she gets home.” 

“I’ll get clean, just not in the shower,” Jade assured him, already unzipping his hoodie and taking off his shirt. He’d lost so many freckles and tan during the winter, and now he was even more violently pale than he’d been when Davey met him, so white it hurt to look at. Davey’s breath caught in his throat as Jade unbuckled and stepped out of his johdpurs, letting them slither to a dark heap on the ground with his shirt and socks. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going swimming,” Jade declared, pointing to Davey’s infinity pool, glinting dark and sinister and probably fucking cold in the backyard. 

“What? Jade it’s _January_. You’ll freeze.” 

“Says who, rich boy? I’ve swam in plenty of creeks and lakes and frozen snowmelt. The lake at _camp_ is colder than this. I think I can handle your _heated swimming pool_. I mean, it’s _southern California_ Dave. January here is like spring everywhere else.” And with that, Jade had streaked across the kitchen, dining room, and was now naked in Davey’s suburban backyard, toeing the water carefully and looking impossibly pale and gangly but somehow beautiful. 

Davey didn’t want Jade naked in his backyard. He wanted him naked in his bed, maybe, but not his backyard. What if the neighbors saw, or worse, what if Davey’s mom came home? She wasn’t due back for hours, sure, but _still_. The mere prospect of such horror was enough to have Davey rushing out, ready to yank Jade back in the house and into the shower so they could do more interesting things. 

He stood paralyzed instead, watching Jade do a catapulting flip into the pool, breaking its placid blue surface into a chaotic splash, which splattered over the infinity edge and into the trough below it that caught the overflow. In a flash, Davey was outside, standing on the edge of the pool ready to plead with Jade to stop being stupid, but he had little time to say anything, because the second Jade surfaced at the edge, he looked at Davey, noted he was barefoot, and proceeded to grab his ankles and pull his skinny, fully clothed body into the pool after him. 

Davey was probably drowning, but he didn’t care because the shocking _cold_ of everything superseded all other thoughts that might have crossed his mind. He thrashed to the surface, looking for all the world like a cat someone tossed in the bathtub, clawing hysterically for the side sputtering mouthfuls of froth and chlorinated water. 

Jade held him fast though, held his water-logged jeans-and-tee-shirt self to his own naked body, laughing and waiting calmly for Davey to stop splashing around like a dumbass. 

“Whoa there tiger,” he snorted.

“Don’t call me _tiger_ ,” Davey all but screeched. Jade patted his head, carding fingers through the sticky wet of his hair, where all the gel was melting out. 

“You can stand up you know, we’re in the shallow end. You’re not that short.” 

Utterly defeated, Davey let his feet drift to the bottom of the pool, teeth chattering violently and gooseflesh rising up like an army on his arms. 

“I-I-I f-uck-k-king _hateyou_ ,” he managed to say, clinging to naked Jade for warmth. Jade tossed his hair, plastering it to the top of his head so Davey could see both of his eyes. 

“Oh really,” he said in a low voice, pulling off Davey’s heavy, soaking school shirt and tossing it on the side of the pool. “Did I make you all cold?” He pouted a fake pout, and Davey glowered back. 

“You almost killed me is what you did.”

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive to _cold_ , Davey” Jade mumbled, kissing along the tendons in his neck, smoothing the pebbled skin. “You want me to warm you up?” 

“Ugh, please don’t try to be sexy when I hate you.” 

“Why, cause it always works?” Jade grinned a sly, crooked smile at Davey before he returned to the white, shivering skin between his sternum and jaw. Davey rolled his eyes, refusing to play into this. After all, his dick was shrunken decidedly into his body at the cold, and Jade had to be a determined motherfucker if he wanted to coax it out. 

“No, because you sound stupid.” 

“And you hate it when I sound stupid, don’t you? It messes with your idealized vision of me,” Jade sighed, tilting Davey’s chin up so he could kiss him on the mouth, a warming, slow kiss he knew would at least make Davey shut up, if not change his mind. Davey was very aware that Jade was playing him, and he was also very aware that Jade was naked. So unfortunately Jade’s act of conartistry probably was working. 

Jade’s hands left his ribs to unbutton his pants, which Davey struggled out of in the water despite himself, cursing as the cold water crept in and touched him in places that were only just starting to warm up from proximity to Jade’s body. Then he was out of his clothes, and their flesh was slick and together, sliding with a maddening ease with the water between them. 

“Oh,” Davey muttered involuntarily, and Jade grinned hugely into their kiss, pushing a triumphant knee between Davey’s legs. 

“You’re disgustingly easy. I might have to ditch you soon for someone that’s more of a challenge,” he mumbled, licking at the roof of Davey’s mouth the way he knew he liked. Davey thrashed his head away, glaring at Jade. 

“Fuck you.”

“Duh, can’t you tell that’s what I’m up to?” Jade said before he slid his hand up Davey’s inner thigh, thumb rubbing across the underside of Davey’s soft dick. Speechless, Davey buried his face in Jade’s shoulder, biting him there and tensing his body in a way that was more pissed off than sexy, completely appalled that Jade would think to feel him up in his mother’s _pool_ , in 60 degree weather no less. 

“Stop,” he said weakly, the word contrasting starkly with the way his stomach was uncoiling and fluttering. 

“Mmm,” Jade responded, twisting his shoulder away from Davey’s teeth and backing Davey up into the pool’s tiled wall instead, hand warm and gentle and teasing his cock into half-hardness. “You thawing out?” 

“I--” Davey wasn’t sure how he was feeling. He knew that his hips were moving without his consent, jerking in nervous, clumsy thrusts towards Jade’s hands, the water around them rippling and moving. “Can’t we just move to my room?” 

“Nah, I want you here,” Jade said, carding his hand through Davey’s devil lock and kissing him, sucking his lips into his mouth and moaning. “Can’t wait.” Then he pressed his body flush to Davey’s, pinning him to the edge and moving his dick between Davey’s thighs, thrusting into him without actually thrusting _into_ him. Davey let his head fall back, cheeks hot in nauseating contrast to the chilled water, shamed by the way he got hard in a grand total of three seconds with Jade’s body against his. It was pathetic, really. How every time felt like the first time. 

“But what if--” Davey tried to protest as Jade ground against him with increasing urgency. He meant to say _my mom comes home or the neighbors go into their yard for a barbecue_ but the words and their relative meaning got lost between the hot, wet friction of their teenage bodies sliding together, the water all but boiling around them. 

The hot skin of Jade’s dick was tight against Davey’s own dick, creating the dirtiest, most perfectly searing feeling Davey had ever known. He loved it when Jade fucked him like his, put him on his back and rubbed against him until they both came. It felt raw, like the skin still pink and puckered and tender-stinging underneath a newly picked scab. So as Jade aligned their cocks and held Davey’s chin straight so he could look at him with his eyes all dark and his lips swollen and red, Davey surrendered to how good it felt, how easy it was to feel owned and wanted and pulled apart. 

Jade came suddenly, bracing his weight with stiff arms on either side of Davey, a slick of burning come erupting between Davey’s thighs with a shocking spasm of heat. “Fuck,” he hissed, freezing as he pulsed out into the chlorine. Dazed for a moment, Davey basked in the feeling of Jade losing himself on his skin, the filthy hot wonderfulness of it. Then he snapped back into his bleary mind, and realized that had just happened. 

“You just _came_ in my _pool_!” Davey screamed. He pushed Jade off and stared between them, at the clumps of thick, egg-whitey sperm floating around the pool like ghosts. That, and his own raging, red, painful looking and definitely neglected hard on. “Gross dude, seriously. Gross.” 

Now slow moving and lazy after shooting his load, Jade just pushed Davey and smirked. “It’s all your fault. Quit being so hot and maybe I’ll be able to hold on longer. Now get out, sit on the side.” 

“But you came in my pool!” Davey repeated, hung up on it. 

“And? It’ll dissolve or whatever. Stop being a prissy rich boy. Sit on the side.”

“But it’s cold,” Davey whined, gripping his own dick and jerking it lazily, feeling kind of abandoned now that the heat of Jade’s horny body had just shifted a few inches back. “You made me get in the water, and now you’re forcing me back out.” 

“I want to suck your dick,” Jade explained, waving his hand impatiently. “And I don’t want to drown, so get out of the water.” 

Wanting to get his dick sucked just as much as Jade wanted to suck it, Davey complied without further delay, hopping up on the edge of the pool, shivering but too clouded by the tight need in his cock to really look past it. He was about to say screw it book it to his bedroom, leaving his clothes and Jade’s spunk floating around in the water for his mom to find and murder him over, when Jade grabbed his calves, holding him to the edge of the pool. “Whoa, where are you going?” 

“To my room. So you can suck me off,” Davey said like it was obvious. But Jade shook his head, scooting closer and settling between Davey’s legs suggestively, hand covering the hand Davey already had gripping his dick. 

“I told you, I want you here.” And with that, Jade dropped his smoldering gaze and pressed his plush lips to head of Davey’s cock, which he kissed opened mouth and with tongue, hair dripping onto the cold, pale skin of Davey’s narrow thighs. 

“Ahhh, fuck, Jade, what if--”

“Please dude, shut up,” Jade said, though it sounded much more like _”pleeth du shu up”_ because his mouth was full of cock. 

Davey was shaking with cold, but the encasing, sucking heat of Jade’s mouth kept him grounded and unmoving, his ass planted firmly on the frigid pavement on the edge of the pool. It felt perfect, it felt like the _first time_ he’d ever had his dick sucked. It was just impossibly new, and exciting, and overwhelming. And for the millionth time, Davey realized he was so terribly in love with Jade his body hadn’t recovered from it. His heart didn’t know how to beat this fast. 

Jade was doing some illegally wonderful thing to the underside of Davey’s length with his tongue, right hand tight and working and sliding along the base. Then Jade moaned, the vibration of it making Davey see such a violent clatter of static and stars behind his eyelids and dug his teeth into the spot in his lower lip that was always raw, because Jade always had him biting at his own mouth. 

And because it always felt like the first time, Davey was coming embarrassingly fast just like the first time. And Jade swallowed it all, fingers kneading in excited adoration along the spasming muscles of Davey’s calves. It lasted terribly long, Davey’s body rigid and his face all screwed up while Jade sucked him empty. 

When he was spent and finished and could see properly again, Davey collapsed, back hitting the cold, wet pavement and getting scraped as Jade licked him up, tongue at his balls, his inner thigh, anywhere he could reach. 

“I’m all clean now,” Jade announced, heaving himself out of the water and laying down in a dripping mess next to Davey. “You happy?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Davey hummed, rolling over onto his side.

“I’m gonna go sweep up the dirt I brought in your kitchen. You just lie here and recover, Sid Vicious,” Jade said, kissing Davey firmly on the mouth three consecutive times before heaving himself up and trotting back to the house. 

Davey lied there in a daze for a few minutes, suddenly realizing he was naked and in his backyard, which was a scenario he had never imagined happening. A first. So maybe he wasn’t lame. After all, this _was_ the first time he and Jade fucked in his backyard. In his pool. So he had every reason to come in under a minute, and every reason to still feel stomach-droppingly ecstatic when Jade kissed him. Five months in, and firsts were still happening, so whatever. Davey let himself grin hugely, sigh, and fist pump once, cheeks flushed in seemingly novel adoration.


End file.
